Faith in Divine Providence
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Re-posting to FFN. Things don't always go as one would want them to. And for Kagome, this proves true again as she is sent to another world and time. Only, she is now more than she ever wanted to be. And has become a part of a group that is more than they seem.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Overlord or it's characters; that right belongs to ****Kugane Maruyama.**

* * *

Definition of the words:

Faith: _noun - complete trust or confidence in someone or something._

Divine: _adjective - _of, from, or like God or a god.

Providence: _noun - _the protective care of God or of nature as a spiritual power.

* * *

Eyes closed, smile curling pink lips as one Kagome Higurashi stood at the edge of the well. It had been three years. She had completed what she wanted and was ready to deliver on her promise though she hadn't told everyone that the jewel had returned to her. Nope. That the wish was a bit redundant. It had taken a bit of getting used to that you couldn't make a completely selfless wish without thinking of the consequences. And to wish it away selflessly, well that would want to her away. So, in agreeance with the original creator, Midoriko, who was her true ancestor. That she would be its guardian for a while, a very long while, like say eternity?

Opening her eyes, Kagome put her hand on the edge of the well and vaulted over the edge. The familiar blue light of the magic rising to meet her. As she did the normal free fall, she felt the jewel pulse inside her. Before she could register anything else, her consciousness faded to nothing. Body going lax. Her last thought was, why did the Kami hate her so?

* * *

He stood outside the halls of Nazarick with all of his guardians watching the night sky above. A meteor shower had started. They'd just taken down the Baruth Empire. Neutralized their threat and made them a part of his independent nation in the making. Though as he stared at the sky, watching the stars shoot across the sky, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him. Along with another as the sky grew brighter.

Turning to the East as a foreign power skittered across his magical senses. He felt each of his loyal guardians tense as well. This was foreign, yet it was not. Eyes riveted to the sky as a meteor flew directly over the head to the west in a ball of flames. Flames were an unnatural color. From what he could recall of his brief touch on the subject in Science class in High School. Then the ground shook as it landed just outside the walls of his home.

"My Lord?" Albedo asked.

Turning, he saw her yellow eyes wide as she looked at him. Her face pulled into a frown. With a glance at the others, he could tell they were not happy about the power they felt. His senses were on high alert, telling him there was danger near. But his mind was calm, not panicking. Slowly he shook his head and looked in the direction the meteor landed. He was curious. Because something was telling him he had to go and look. Take whatever was left in the crater it had made.

"We shall investigate, from there, I will decide what to do," he said, turning. "Albedo, Demiurge, Sebus, come with me."

Muttering 'Fly' to activate the spell he took to the skies and flew the few miles to the crash site. Landing, he heard the soft rustle of wings and clothes. Moving slowly to the edge as the dust and steam cleared, he felt a shock course through his very being. For what he was seeing had to be impossible. There is a lilac bubble, floating a few feet from the ground, was a girl in strange, yet decidedly plain clothes, looking like she was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

"A girl? A human?"

At the two rhetorical questions, he raised his hand, he stepped forward and slid down the sides to where the girl was. His senses started to go haywire, then quieted when he stood at the edge of the floating bubble, which flared briefly before bursting — allowing the pale-skinned, dark-haired girl to float to rest on the ground slowly. Again he was hit with nostalgia, but it was not the same as when he saw the stars shooting across the sky. No, this had him thinking of something he thought should be impossible, but then again, his circumstances proved it wrong.

"I know her, she is… But the question is how and at what point?"

Turning, he looked up at those he had to follow. Quickly assessing who would be best based on who he had brought.

"Sebus, come down and use that floating floor to lift her. She is coming back to Nazarik with us," he said.

He saw the shock and displeasure cross the face of Albedo, while Demiurge was a blank mask. He knew that there would be questions, but before he would answer them, he needed to know. Muttering 'fly' again, he zipped out of the crater just as Sebus reached the bottom. Glad that he didn't question his actions or choices. And out of all of them, he'd be the best to handle the girl. Or rather one Kagome Higurashi. He knew Sebus would treat her with care thanks to his relationship with Taure.

"My Lord, why would you bring back a human girl, who gives off… such an aura of purity?" Albedo asked as she caught up to him in flight.

"My reasons are my own. But if my theory is correct, I know who this girl was. And that she could make a very powerful ally in the coming months," he stated. "Besides, what better way to confuse your enemies than to have one of their own with great power back up the opposition?"

There was silence for, but a few as the sound of another set of wings caught up to them.

"My Lord, that is brilliant. Using their own against them," Demiurge said.

* * *

The flight back was short as they landed in the courtyard, he knew that Sebus was coming but at a slower pace due to the spell that carried the girl. He was not going to take any chances of harming his loyal subjects. Upon landing, he made his way towards the entrance of Nazarick. The other guardians following behind, silent. Though he could tell, they were curious.

"Call for Taure. When Sebus gets here, he is to take his burden to a room," he said as he marched up the stairs and into the hall.

He didn't feel like using the ring to teleport. His mind was trying to rationalize what it had seen, how it was possible to give or take what he knew. Power was power. And power always called to power. So, with her here, depending on at what point in time in her world and storyline, she was pulled that she was going to be something that drew attention.

As he walked down the halls, he heard the soft, timid footfalls. Pausing to wait as they caught up to him, stopping a few feet behind him.

"You called for me, Lord Ainz?" A hushed voice asked.

Turning his head slightly, he saw nothing but ahead of long dark blond hair. Taure was bent at the waist, waiting on him. He could see that the months of training were paying off just by looking at her.

"Yes, I did, Taure. When Sebus gets here, you are to follow him to the room he is to place my new acquisition in. I need you to examine her carefully. You will strip and bathe her. What you are looking for are any defining birthmarks, scars or tattoos. She is unconscious and will not resist you. Do you understand, Taure?" he said, making his voice a bit harsh.

"Yes, Lord Ainz, it will be as you requested," she replied.

"You are dismissed. Meet Sebus at the entrance to Nazarik," he said, focusing forward and walking away.

* * *

He was sitting in the throne room, feeling rather bored. It had been over two hours since Sebus returned. He had watched as Taure met him, and Albedo informed him that he was to take the girl to a room. But he had the decency to not spy on them as Taure did as he had asked. This was serving as a test for her to see if she was ready or not to take over the head maid position in the manor in E-Rantel. The girl was still very shy and timid.

Sighing as he shifted, earning a look from Albedo. He knew she was not happy. More like jealous about another female coming into the Tomb. But he had no interest in this girl like that. No, he wanted to know if she was who he thought she was. All the other guardians, as well as the Pleiades, were gathered and waited. A loud booming knock came from the doors drawing him from his thoughts as he sat up straight. He was looking to Albedo.

"Enter!" She called out.

When the doors opened, it revealed Taure. Who waited until he lifted his hand and curled his fingers for her to come closer. Glad that she was so obedient. The moment she stopped and bowed again, waiting on him.

"Tell me what you found Taure," he demanded.

The way she slightly tensed up had him mentally sighing. He was still getting used to his role as a supreme being and overlord. It was a slow process with how long they'd been in this new world. Yet no sign of his friends and guildmates.

"My Lord. She is blemish-free except for two scars. One is very distinctive, and the other I had to shift her person to see as it is very faint and blends well with her skin," Taure said.

"Where are these scars and what do they look like," he demanded again.

Again he watched as she tensed before bowing a bit lower to him.

"The first is on her right hip. It looks like something large had taken a bit out of her. And if it did, she should have been dead, My Lord. The second is in the valley… between her breast. It is only an inch in diameter and a perfect circular shape. The tissue is as pale as her skin. If I had not noticed the way the light glinted off the smooth and shiny tissue, I would have missed it. Again this is right next to her heart; it should have killed her," Taure said. "My Lord… forgive me, but she briefly woke while redressing her after bathing her. She looked at me with eyes the color of the night sky with pale lilac specks in them. Then told me I was much loved before passing out. I quickly finished and stepped away just to have a lilac shield pop up around her. She was spreading a good two feet from the edge of the bed.

He remained silent. There was no doubt in his mind who the girl was now. But still, in his world, she had been nothing but an anime character. And he concluded that she had lost jewel and a good chance with the power rolling off her that it was completed. But instead of vanishing, it had returned to her body, which deviated from the storyline. Her clothes stated she had been in Tokyo. So that meant that she was returning to the past after her three years in her 'present' time. This was of great magnitude. But if the jewel had returned to her person, he knew that she was no longer an average human. No, she now transcended being human in general, if he was correct in his thinking.

Standing up, he drew everyone's attention to him. Black robes were fluttering around him as he stepped down from the dais, Albedo at his side.

"You have done good, Taure. You are confirming what I had figured to be true. What would you like as a reward," he asked.

The way the girl's head shot up to look at him. A light blush across her nose and cheeks as her eyes darted to the side to look at Sebus, then back at him. Knowing what she wanted, he tilted his head up in silent acknowledgment. Causing the poor girl to bow so deeply her hair spilled over her shoulder to pool on the floor at her feet.

"I will give you an hour alone to visit or do whatever you please with Sebus before returning to your training," he said.

Glancing at Sebus, he saw how a faint blush graced his cheeks though he stayed stoic and unmoving. It was amusing to see the former NPC show emotions, wants, and needs. He knew that Hamsky had gained a Martial Skill, while the Dread Knight still struggled. It was, indeed, a good thing. With the Lizards over watching that, and Mare overwatching them.

"That girl will be a valuable asset. She is like us and comes from another world. Though hers is not Yggdrasil like us. No, she comes from a place where there is no magic, demons, undead. Were humans are all that populate the world and reproduce, deplete the land and war with each other," he stated. "But she is more than she appears. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. And she is not a normal human. That power or purity you felt, she was what was known as a Miko in her world. The last of her kind in her time. Her story is here to tell. But this will be the only warning I give and punishment will be severe if broken. Do not be angry at her, she can kill us all without trying. Tolerate her as best as you can."

As the last syllable rang on the air, he let his gaze met each of those there. Saw the mixed reactions. The slight rebellion that was quickly smothered at his look. He knew this was a gamble. But they'd learn. Kagome, if she hadn't been changed further, was a sweet-tempered (most of the time) girl, who didn't see anyone as an enemy. Her ability to just accept and adapt was extraordinary. They would learn, she was also stubborn, tenacious, a trouble magnet, nosey, and beyond the reasonable bounds of a mothering persona.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Overlord or its characters; that right belongs to Kugane Mayurama. **

* * *

Ainz was sitting on his throne when a loud knock came on the door of the throne room. Giving a small nod to the maid on duty, Foire if he remembered her name, as he had Albedo out doing a task, Ainz watched as the doors were opened. Revealing an ecstatic Aura who dashed towards him, her face lit up.

"What has you so happy, Aura?" he asked as she reached the stairs to the dais his throne sat upon.

Watching as she paused, caught herself, and knelt briefly in respect before standing back up.

"Lord Ainz, she is awake!" Aura said, her voice a bit high pitched with her excitement. "Mare is sitting with her talking. She is friendly!"

It had been almost a week since Kagome arrived in a rather spectacular fashion. Every day he made time to see her for thirty minutes to an hour. He knew that Mare and Aura were fascinated with her. They were drawn to the soft, gentle purity of her Aura even though they were Dark Elves. He figured it was due to them still being children. As well as the others whom he knew went and looked in on her if they were in Nazarick.

"That is good to hear, let us return to your brother, Aura," He said in the gentle voice he reserved for the twins.

At the quick bob of Aura's head, he stood and walked down the steps, not stopping. He knew that Aura would fall into step with him as she was programmed to do. He wondered how Kagome would react to seeing him. He had prepared several spells that he silently activated as they walked down the halls to the room Sebus had chosen, which was somewhat near the Throne room on the ninth floor.

As they neared, Ainz heard the childish laughter from Mare. A sound that was not often heard. He knew, like Aura, Mare missed their creator, Bukubukuchagama. And he believed with the new life they had been given when they came to this world, that the twins deserves the right to be children from time to time.

Ainz paused at the doorway as Aura ran into the room and jumped onto the bed next to her brother, who was sitting by what looked to be it's occupant's feet under the blankets. He waited until blue eyes were lifted and turned in his direction as Aura announced his presence. The way those dark blue eyes went wide, mouth dropping open in shock, Ainz let out a hearty laugh. She looked utterly ridiculous like that.

Once he was done laughing at a now embarrassed and fuming Kagome, he spoke, "May I enter your room, Lady?"

The way her eyes narrowed as she looked at him (more thru than anything) before she gave a small nod of her head. He could tell that Kagome was tense, ready to attack, and protect the twins in a second. So Ainz chose to stop at the far end of the bed. Lifting his hands to show he meant no harm as he waited.

"Miss Kagome, this is our Lord I was telling you about. He is amazing, kind, fair, and powerful!" Mare said in a soft, shy voice.

Ainz was glad that he couldn't blush; otherwise, he would be doing so. And the look that Kagome gave him said she knew he would be doing so. It was interesting as he figured out that she had not been staring at him but his Aura. She was reading him that way instead of trusting what she saw with her eyes. Her sixth sense of being able to tell right from bad on an instinctual level was still intact, it seemed.

"Alright, you two, you have duties to attend to, do you not?" He spoke up, gaining the twins' attention and seeing a small bit of resignation before they nodded their heads and vanished from sight.

He was glad that he had given those two rings to teleport through the tomb. Now he was alone and could talk one on one with his guest. Who was staring rather intently at him? So, deciding to be a good host, he lifted his hand again and waved it along with a tilt of his head to let her know she could speak first. He was earning him an arched eyebrow.

"Care to explain to me what is going on here? And just who you are? And where in the name of the Kami's I am?" she asked.

Smiling, though it didn't show on his face, Ainz gave a nod of his head and set to answering her questions as best he could. Including the fact that he did know who she was, where she came from. And in his world, she was some Mangaka's creation.

* * *

It was amusing to see how everyone was reacting to Kagome now that she was mobile. After their lengthy conversation. Figuring out the differences between their two worlds and timelines, Ainz had given her his proposition. Told her the truth, since lying to her when she was reading his Aura, was not the best solution. He saw that she took it all in stride and seemed to assimilate everything with ease.

Right now, though, he was trying not to laugh as she went toe to toe with Demiurge. They did not seem to get along very well with each other. Which he figured would happen, since Demiurge was an Arch-Devil. A rather powerful one built with intelligence being his main factor upon other traits. And he was enjoying watching Kagome be brash. She was sweet and fascinated with Albedo, who had been shocked by her interest in her and her wings. Shalltear had been amused and openly mocked Albedo about the attention that Kagome gave her. At least until Kagome's attention focused on her.

Oh, to see the Vampiress get all flustered as Kagome walked over to her and cooed over how adorable she looked for a Vampire. Then asked if she was a descendant of Bat demons. She caused Shalltear to about losing her mind with anger. Of course, that had led to the scene before him. Demiurge had commented on Kagome being rude and ignorant. Sighing, he stood from his throne and motioned for Cocytus to come forward, the lizardmen in tow.

"Now you two, let us not start a war in my throne room," Ainz said in a booming voice.

Glad when both quieted before apologizing. Though Ainz was somewhat amused to see a side glance, they gave each other that clearly said each blamed the other person.

"I would like Kagome to go with Cocytus and Mare to the sixth floor and to observe the martial skills. And then to talk to Crusch Lulu as they both have healing abilities. I would like to see if they can teach each other," He said, his voice saying this to be obeyed. "And, Cocytus, she is under your care, makes sure she comes back in one piece. She is an ally of importance."

With that said and done, Ainz teleported out of the throne room. He pulled out his little scrying mirror to watch what was taking place in his absence. Not surprised to see Kagome walk up to Cocytus as if he was just another person and place a small hand on one of his large blue ones and smile warmly. Before watching as her attention turned to the two lizardmen and gave the same warm smile. Making the two do a double-take.

Then again, he hadn't told any of them that Kagome wasn't technically a human anymore. More of a budding, mini-goddess. This piece of information was something that Kagome had readily agreed to keep quiet about because a wish-granting goddess of healing and purity was not something to sneeze at.

Off to the side, he saw Shalltear, Albedo, Sebus watching the interactions of Kagome and the others. A look of contemplation on each of their faces. Mare and Aura were over by Kagome and the group around her. Their eyes bright as they chattered away, answering whatever Kagome was asking now as they all turned to walk to the sixth floor.

Directing the spell on the mirror to look over to Demiurge, he saw his loyal Guardian watching Kagome with a frown on his face. There was going to be trouble brewing soon. But he had given them all a warning not to harm her. That punishment would be imminent and what she was capable of. He'd be sad because the punishment would be their death at Kagome's hands. And angry as well for various reasons.

Figuring that not much more would be happening, he canceled the spell on the scrying mirror and put it back into its storage space.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes, your Holiness, we are sure as to what has fallen."

"Then this could be very beneficial. We have to retrieve it from that area."

"Yes, your holiness."

"Summon to me the Six Cardinals. Retrieving our future ally, we need something that can get near Nazarick and not be considered a threat."

"Yes, your holiness."

The room sank into silence as the older man standing behind an ornate alter watched the two Mikos rushed out of the room to do as they were bid. It would take a while to summon all six of the Cardinals to do the ritual to summon someone who could get into Nazarick without to many problems and retrieve the holy power that fell from the sky a week ago. It was dangerous to leave such a tool in the hands of monsters. They'd corrupt it and use it for evil. That power, as great as it felt, was meant for the Slane Theocracy, a gift from the Gods.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. nor do I own Overlord or its characters; that right belongs to Kugane Mayurama. **

* * *

Ainz watched as Crush Lulu and Kagome laughed and talked good-naturedly. They had discovered two days ago that Kagome was able to teach the Lizard Druidess her healing arts, though it was a bit different. And then took it that extra step and taught Crush Lulu how to invert the Holy energy into Unholy energy to heal those under him. It was astounding, and when asked how she knew to do that, Kagome had gone still and unresponsive. He figured it had to do with her second encounter with the Dark Miko Tsubaki inside her head.

Then there were her interactions with each of his Guardians. He was not too surprised that Demiurge and her clashed. Just putting them in the same room caused tension and sparks to fly. The fact that they were in the same area triggered this effect. At times he did find it amusing, while at others, it annoyed him. Ainz was well aware of how loyal Demiurge was to him, how Demiurge put his loyalty before everything else.

"Seriously! I am so happy for you, Lulu!"

The happy and shock squeal from Kagome had Ainz shifting and reangling the spell to zoom in. The sight of Kagome's hands resting on the Lizard woman's belly (or where he figured it was) told him exactly why Kagome was happy. Crush Lulu's pregnancy could be used to his advantage as well as work against him. He'd have to plan and tread carefully, being fully aware of Kagome's personality was.

Deciding he had seen and heard enough, he waved his and to cancel the spell. It was time to do the paperwork before him. Grabbing the stack and shuffling it, giving it a small tap to make it all neat, Ainz went very still. Every sense he had now on high alert at the wash of magic that he felt. It had him thinking back to the battle for Carne Village a few months ago. Placing the papers on the desk, Ainz stood up and teleported to the entrance of Nazarick, looking in the direction that the magic had come from.

It wasn't long before the Guardians still in the tomb as well as Kagome. He only spared her a glance before focusing on the east again. It had to be the Slane Theocracy and was the only area he had not yet had a chance to find a hold to spy.

"It was a powerful summons."

Turning his gaze back to Kagome, Ainz saw the pale silver nimbus around her body and wisely took a few steps away from her.

"Summons, Miss Kagome?" Aura asked.

"Yes, Aura. A summons. What I cannot tell you," Kagome replied.

"Nor did they hold back on the amount of Holy magic used to summon," Ainz stated. "Let us return to our task. I will contact Narberal to gather information."

In seconds those gathered dispersed back to their duties in Nazarick. He would be talking with Kagome later.

* * *

He sat on the end of the bed staring at his guest. She had been rather quiet, almost melancholy since the burst of magic earlier in the day. Ainz didn't want to push her since she was on edge already, but he needed answers.

"It was similar to what I felt when I went to Mount Hakurei. Yet this had intent, not quite dark behind it. Whatever was summoned was very powerful and would take a greater power to control," Kagome finally said, her words soft and deliberately spoken.

Ainz didn't like her answer. It didn't bode well, and he had a good idea after pondering all day as to why the Theocracy would summon something. That reason was sitting curled up at the other end of the bed, looking glassy-eyed and dejected.

"I believe, Kagome, there is a possibility that whatever was summoned was because of your rather spectacular arrival two weeks ago," He said.

Ainz stayed silent as he watched her slowly blink her eyes and look at him when she rolled her eyes and shrugged. It was the cheeky smile that said with no words Its-to-be-expected-I'm-a-trouble-magnet — giving a shake of his head as he let a chuckle escaped.

"Well, all we can do is wait. I will excuse myself so you can rest," Ainz said. "I can tell this has put you on edge, and you are not your normal self."

The small, grateful smile she gave him was answer enough. Standing up, Ainz gave a slight tilt of his head and started to walk out of the room.

"Ainz, thank you."

Once more, he was glad that he was unable to blush, as Ainz sought out some patience and waved a hand as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cold, calculating eyes glanced at the thirteen people gathered around him. It was clear to those people he was unamused at what they did — summoning him from his home, away from his people and duties. And more so because he knew a contract bound him. Slowly he shifted his body to look at each of them before stopping at the aging man in the back with the grand robes and hat, curling his lip in disgust at the reek of Holy power all around him.

He would wait until the one standing outside the circle of twelve spoke. It was self-evident that the human male was their leader — the one who had had this atrocity perform to summon his person from his home.

"You are not what I had expected," the human male said. "Though I do not doubt you will serve your purpose perfectly."

Saying nothing, he inclined his head and looked down his nose at the man. Refusing to show this pathetic human respect, he was demanding by choice of his wording.

"You will answer when his holiness speaks!"

Shifting his gaze from this groups leader to the one who spoke, he caused the man to lock up and could smell the fear that rolled off him. It was sad that these humans reacted like this without him even flexing his aura or Youki.

"Dominic, watch your tongue. Showing disrespect will do us no good," the old man stated. "I am no fool. You are a higher-level demon, one of the Lord class if I am not mistaken. And nor am I ignorant that you are angry by being bound to a contract you didn't agree to. But there is a good reason we summoned you if you are interested in finding out..."

He knew the words were chosen carefully, in hopes to bait him to reveal his name. And he was mildly pleased that this human had enough knowledge to understand that he was not some weak small fry.

"What is it you require of my person?"

"Ah, a few weeks ago, a powerful Holy Power was felt from the West," The man spoke. "And it landed in the general vicinity of a place that is unexplored and crawling with less than savory... people if you will. The power was felt across the land from the reports I have gathered from my brethren in the other Kingdoms. And, I do not want whatever this Holy power is to be corrupted or misused. If you retrieve it and bring it back, I will release you and send you back to your home."

Not fooled, he gave a small nod of his head to show he understood what was being asked of him. The fact that they'd summoned one as powerful as himself to retrieve an object of Holy origins told him that there would be opposition. Possibly strong opposition. Meaning he could work out his anger on those that stood in his way of completing this task.

"How will I know this Holy power?"

"Ah, it is extremely pure and gentle. And it will be like nothing you have ever felt before. My only concern is that this power, even though it is Holy, will make you want to covet it," the man spoke.

Feeling insulted, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, no longer restraining his aura. Enjoying the whimpers and cries of pain and shock from the twelve around him.

"This one does not crave power from an outside source. Let alone of a Holy orientation," he said, letting his disdain drip from each word.

"We shall see," The man said as he raised his hand. "Now, we need to show you a map, and then you can get to the task."

Arching an eyebrow was all the answer he would give this insipid human as the barrier was dropped, and a hole opened in the wall of men and women — high priest and Mikos. None of them were worth his notice or respect. There had only been one Miko that was worth his time, and she had vanished over two hundred years ago having returned to her time through a well.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Overlord or its characters; that right belongs to Kugane Mayurama. **

**Author's Note: I will state this here and now. If you do not like how I am writing this story, I don't care. I am writing Fanfiction and can and will take all the damn liberteries I feel like. Which means that I will balance out the power differences between characters, make them OOC (Out Of Character) when it suits my needs. ****So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**. And try to write your own damn story**

* * *

Ainz would be pinching the bridge of his nose if he still had one. In the week since the summoning, Ainz had gotten a bit of information from Kagome, who had only said that the undercurrent energy during the summoning had felt familiar. Being smart enough to know not to push the issue, he had left it alone. But Ainz couldn't (and wouldn't) try to influence the thoughts or opinions of those that served him. Though right now, he was considering it since Demiurge was not leaving well enough alone.

"I am more than willing to take a bodyguard with me, just not you, you overbearing asshat!"

"And I say we cannot trust you, that you will try to run woman," Demiurge spat back, his lips curling to show his annoyance. "You refuse to share all the information you have about what or who was summoned. You stated that you felt familiar energy, which has disappeared."

"Who the hell died and made you my lord and master?"

Ainz was at that moment glad he didn't have flesh or the smile he knew he would have at the sharp question, laced with more than enough sarcasm it would be hard to miss, had Demiurge stiffening and looking practically ill.

"I would never want to be your Lord or Master. You are a threat by various means. And you are beneath me."

Ainz saw the red flood to Kagomes face and knew where her mind had gone. He wondered if it was from her spending a lot of her free time with Albedo and her odd quirks? Deciding that their argument had gone on long enough, he coughed loudly, drawing their attention to him.

"Demiurge, I respect your reasons for not fully trusting Kagome. But she is not a servant or even indebted to me, so if she wishes to leave, Kagome does not even have to tell me. I am grateful that she is conscientious about doing so," Ainz said, doing his best to appease and remind Demiurge of the situation. "And Kagome, I do appreciate you asking for permission first. But as you are still fairly new to this world, and I am sure that what or who was summoned was because of you, that you have a bodyguard. It would go to great length to keep my mind calm and worry-free."

He watched as Demiurge seemed to deflate, then puff up. At the same time, Kagome seemed to calm as she stared at him for a few long minutes of silence.

"I understand, Lord Ainz," Kagome said, her voice soft and calm. "And I will do this, as you are my host. Allowing me to stay in your home is the least I can do for you. May I take either Aura or Mare? I feel either, or both would be able to more than protect me with their skills between nature manipulation and animal control."

Ainz felt as if he had missed something as he saw a smile try to pull the corners of Kagome's lips upward. Then it dawned on him; she had intentionally needled Demiurge (who kind of deserved it) into having his little rant. And he did agree with whom she had chosen to be her bodyguard.

"I would prefer you to take them both. And I am sure that both Aura and Mare would be more than happy to go out gathering with you since both are more than familiar with the area," he replied, lifting his hand and waving it.

The low bow that Kagome gave him before she spun and began to leave the throne room. He didn't miss the slight pause in her gait as she passed Demiurge. Making Ainz want to call her out on once more needling him. Once the door was shut, Ainz turned his attention to Demiurge, who was glowering openly at the door.

"You may do what you are thinking. But be discreet Demiurge, I do not want her hurting you, or worse, killing you outright with her Holy Power," Ainz stated.

When Demiurge spun to look at him, a wide smile on his face, Ainz wondered if it had been a mistake to let him follow Kagome? He was well aware of why Kagome had wanted to leave Nazarick. She had told him as such before Albedo, Demiurge, and Shalltear had arrived. He did not worry that she would betray him.

When Demiurge had left only minutes later, Ainz leaned back on his throne and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I find that they both have to aggravate each other rather amusing," Shalltear spoke, her voice lilting in her amusement. "It is like watching small two people dance a dance of denial."

"For once, I agree with Shalltear," Albedo said, her voice clipped. "But if anything happens to Kagome, I will be very displeased."

Ainz felt his mind process what they said quickly before he brought a hand up to his face and covered it. Unable to stop himself, he started to laugh. They were all demons here, and customs were rather different than what humans practiced.

"Lord Ainz?" Albedo and Shalltear asked in unison.

"Ah, I found what you two said," he started to explain only to pause. "But I do not think that it is anything like that. While Kagome is very accepting of demons, undead, and other such things being what she is, I am sure if he pushes enough, she will eventually lash out, and both will be seriously hurt."

"Then why not let them fight?" Shalltear asked. "It would be more interesting if you put down a lot of restrictions and rules. Those two are oil and water and the tension, while amusing, is also very annoying."

He agreed, but he would wait until they all came back from his outing. Kagome had stated that she had felt a faint pulse of that energy not too far from here, meaning that the summons had traveled and fast in the last week. Then again, he knew that Kagome would handle herself if it came to a fight, and with Aura and Mare with her, that she'd have enough backup... Demiurge was his added insurance, so to speak. Though, there would be more fireworks to go off when Demiurge revealed himself. Ainz knew that Kagome would be aware of him following, even at a discreet range.

* * *

He felt the Holy energy that the simpletons who had summoned described. A small smile danced at the edge of his mouth as he felt it spike before it calmed. There were two others with it; these were most definitely non-humans with high magical abilities. A thing he had discovered after arriving in this new world was a thing. Then there was the muted but still strong aura of another non-human following the trio.

Patience was the name of the game; now that he was close to his objective. Slowing his pace as he felt the trio come to a stop in a clearing near him. It would be wise to allow them to lower their guards while they do whatever they were there for. He was curious and wanted to observe first and foremost before making his appearance known. However, he had an idea that the one with that calm, soothing aura was more than aware of him.

* * *

Kagome was smiling as she went around with Aura and Mare, who were more than eager to explain each plant to her and their uses. At the edge of the clearing was that energy, or rather aura, that she was sure she shouldn't be able to feel. It was a given that since her arrival here and the upgrade to her own powers, Kagome could sense his very life force.

When several minutes had gone by, and they had not stepped into the clearing, Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and stood up. Making a show of dusting off the front of her pants she had borrowed from Aura. Slowly she turned around and faced where their watcher was.

"It is rude to watch people instead of announcing one's self," she called out, making sure to keep her voice friendly, if not a little teasing.

The fact that Aura and Mare were standing on each side of her, their aurea flaring as they readied for an attack. Then again, Kagome had felt another that stayed a good distance back and in the sky. To say she was only a little annoyed that he had followed her, probably by Ainz orders, would be an understatement.

"I see the years have made you bolder, Miko."

In the words, Kagome felt her heart beat faster in her chest. There was no way anyone could ever mimic that baritone voice or the confidence in which it spoke. So, when the person stepped out, she shook her head as she took in the tall figure, dressed all in white, except for the stylized red sakura blossoms, armor chest plate, black boots, and swords tucked into a purple and yellow sash, as a long white fluffy like boa seemed to shift and curl around his person. Letting her eyes drink in the way, the long silvery-white hair blew in the wind before they met amber-yellow eyes.

"I think you have gone senile, Fluffy. I have always been bold... you just have a soft spot and haven't killed me for it," she quipped.

The way a white eyebrow was elegantly arched at her comment let Kagome know that it really was Sesshomaru that had been summoned.

"Lady Kagome, you know this male?"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru flicked his gaze to Aura, who had spoken. The way they scanned her and took note of her long pointed ears.

"Yes, I do, Aura and Mare," She said softly, lifting her hands to rest over her heart. "He is from my world and is the person that was summoned over a week ago. I am curious as to why you haven't removed the binding spell that is on you? I mean, when did the great Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, serve humans willingly?"

It was a jab at his ego, but still a legit concern of hers. The way he frowned at her before he lifted a hand and beckoned her to come to him, Kagome rolled her eyes and did as she was asked. She knew this would cause a serious issue with the stick-up-the-ass in the air, seemingly waiting for proof of her betrayal. Which was proven when she was only a few feet from Sesshomaru, and Demiurge dropped between them, wings snapped out, tail lashing as he glared down at her, aura flaring in a warning.

"Miko, who is this male that thinks he is threatening what I see as my pack?"

"Ah, yes, this voyeur is Demiurge, and a vassal of the Lord who is currently housing me, Sesshomaru," she quipped, flashing a toothy smile at a rather irate Demiurge. "Now, about the reason why you haven't removed that binding spell?"

Kagome knew purposely insulting Demiurge and then ignoring him was not the best. But she couldn't (and didn't care to) help but needle him. She would be fine with him if he didn't seem to go out of his way to just be an ass; now it was (in her mind) karmic payback.

_**TBC!**_

**THE NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Fallen Star**


End file.
